Convirtiendome en Princesa
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: OneShot... Darien tiene un baile muy importante y en lugar de llevar a Serena, invita a una amiga... pero con un poco de ayuda de las Sailors.. Serena le dara a Darien una sorpresa que no olvidara.. Please Review... SxD


**CONVIRTIENDOME EN PRINCESA**

**Hola me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años, soy rubia y tengo ojos celestes, pero ademas de eso tambien soy una Sailor Scaut que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare...eh disculpen es que me emociono ademas tambien soy la princesa de la Luna que se casara con el principe Endymion (Darien) para formar Tokio de Cristal y convertirme en la Neo Reina Serenity...dificil de creer verdad??, pues aparte de eso soy una chica bastante alegre, amiguera y un poquito inmadura y ese es mi problema...veran les contare lo que paso hace exactamente una semana**

**...FLASH BACK...**

**Serena se encontraba colgada del brazo de su novio Darien un guapo y fornido joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul marino caminaban por el parque N° 10**

**-ay!!! Darien no sabes cuanto extrañaba estar asi contigo, me tenias muy abandonada- le dije con un puchero en los labios**

**-Lo se princesa, yo tambien te extrañe-**

**- Lo bueno es que ya no te extrañare tanto porque nos veremos el proximo viernes no es asi?-**

**- Eh...Serena precisamente de eso queria hablar contigo- Lo note nervioso pero no le tome importancia**

**-Dime Darien-**

**-Bueno Serena sucede que el hospital organizara el proximo viernes un congreso sobre Medicina y despues habra un pequeño baile y un concurso de patinaje sobre hielo o algo asi-**

**-Ah!!!..era eso pero sabes que no me importa acompañarte a esa clase de eventos-**

**-Lo que sucede Serena es que como se que a ti no te gustan esa clase de cosas, pues veras...invite a Marion-**

**-Marion?- le dije soltandole el brazo**

**-Si Marion, una amiga que esta en el tercer ciclo de medicina, tu sabes ese congreso seria una muy buena referencia para su curriculum y como a ti no te interesan esas cosas, no te molesta verdad?- me sonrio**

**-No, claro que no- Sonrei forzadamente**

**...END FLASH BACK...**

**Si, mi queridisimo novio invito a una tal Marion a su dichoso congreso que no era nada mas que una fiesta, y no contento con eso todavia me pregunta si me molestaba!!!...pero claro que me molestaba!!!!, queria matar a esa tal Marion, pero me contuve, despues esa misma tarde caminaba rumbo al templo Hikawa con mis libros para estudiar con Rei y las chicas cuando tropese con un muchacho que no era otro que un amigo de Darien y a que no saben lo que me dijo..pues les contare**

**...FLASH BACK...**

**Serena caminaba tranquilamente por las calles pensando en la conversacion que tuvo con su novio horas antes, cuando de pronto sin querer tropezo con un muchacho de anteojos con cabellera y ojos color miel muy guapo haciendo que a ambos se les cayeran los libros que tenian en los brazos**

**-Lo siento- me dijo agachandose a recoger los libros**

**-disculpame tu a mi, soy una tonta venia distraida- tambien me agache**

**Ambos nos levantamos y al fin pudimos ver nuestros rostros, la verdad era un chico muy guapo, me sonrroje levemente, al igual que el, eso me parecio tierno**

**-Hey, yo te he visto a ti antes-**

**-A mi??- Pregunte confundida**

**-Si, claro en el Hospital, yo soy Anthony, tu eres la prima de Darien no es asi?-**

**-Prima???- pregunte mas confundida aun**

**-Claro, hace una semana te vi con el y el me dijo que eras una prima lejana-**

**-Eso dijo??- Pregunte conteniendo las lagrimas**

**-Dije algo malo- al parecer noto mi cambio**

**-No, para nada lo que sucede es que a mi "primo" no le gusta que me hable con sus amigos- dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa pero lo unico que pude lograr fue una patetica mueca**

**-Si, me di cuenta, cuando le dije que me presentara contigo, me dijo que preferia tenerte alejada del hospital por que aun eras una niña, pero la verdad a mi no me parece-**

**-Gracias-**

**-A proposito el proximo viernes habra un congreso y un baile, creo que tu primo invito a Marion, esa chica ha estado atraz de el por meses creo que al fin logro su cometido, pero tu crees que podrias ir conmigo???-**

**-No se , la verdad no quisiera incomodar a mi primito- Dije, la verdad lo unico que queria era salir de ahi, ya no aguantaba mas**

**-Bueno en todo caso, aqui tienes mi numero si te animas digo, la verdad es que si me dices que no talves no valla- Dijo anotando su numero en un papel**

**-Gracias- Tome el papel y me disponia a irme pero decidi dar vuelta y agregar -Anthony porfavor no le digas a mi primo que me viste, no creo que le agrade-**

**-No te preocupes- me sonrio**

**Di media vuelta y me marche de ahi, con el animo por los suelos y el corazon destrozado**

**...END FLASH BACK...**

**Despues de eso corri como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el Templo Hikawa necesitaba desahogarme y que mejor forma que con mis amigas las fieles Iners (Mina Aino, Rei Hino, Lita Kino y Amy Mizuno), pero cuando llegue me di con la sorpresa que no solo estaban ellas sino tambien las Others (Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kahio, Setsuna Mehio y Hotaru Tomoe), no pude aguantar mas asi que me heche a llorar y les conte lo que habia pasado, las reacciones fueron diversas y a esta altura me parecen graciosas.**

**La primera en reaccionar fue mi amiga Haruka, aquella rubia de pelo corto y ojos verdes, impulsiva y orgullosa, quien queria correr y matar al "esperpento de hombre ese" como le llamo a Darien, pero la fiel Michiru fue la que la intento calmar, sin mucho exito por cierto por que minutos despues daba vueltas por toda la habitacion como fiera enjaulada.**

**Las siguientes en reaccionar fueron Rei mi amiga pelinegra y Lita, la mas fuerte de las Iners, quienes empezaban a maquinar una y mil maneras de torturar a Darien.**

**Mina mi prima rubia de ojos azules parecia loca gritando y vociferando que iba a matar " al esprepento" segun ella, Ami mi amiga peliazul y la mas inteligente, Setsuna la mas pacifica y de hermoso cabello verde y Hotaru de cabellos cortos negros y ojos purpuras eran las unicas que me pedian que me calme, aunque note que esta ultima como buena Sailor de la Muerte tenia el mismo pensamiento que Rei y Lita.**

**Despues de un largo rato, mientras yo me calme y las demas hicieron lo mismo, Setsuna aparecio brindandome una genial idea...**

**...FLASH BACK...**

**- Princesa cuando dice que es ese dichoso baile-**

**-Setsuna te he dicho mil veces que me digas Serena y es el proximo viernes- conteste apesadumbrada**

**-Lo siento, y dices que el tal Anthony la invito?-**

**-Si, porque?-**

**-Porque iras al baile-**

**-Queeeeeeeee!!!- Fue mi raccion y la detodas las demas**

**-Estas loca Setsuna lo que tenemos que hacer es matar al esperpento ese-**

**-Calma Haruka, yo se que Setsuna sabe lo que dice-**

**-Gracias Michiru, pues vera princesa yo creo que esa seria la ocacion perfecta para demostrarle al Principe que usted es digna de presentarse e interesarse por esa clase de Eventos-**

**-Me parece una buena idea, Mama Setsuna tiene razon piensalo Mama Sere-**

**-Pero no comprendo, yo no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que es lo que tengo que hacer en esa clase de Eventos-**

**-Serena tonta, para eso estamos nosotras-**

**-Rei tiene razon Sere, yo creo que Haruka y Michiru te pueden enseñar muy bien como comportante en esos eventos, Setsuna y Hotaru te pueden ayudar con la vestimenta adecuada, Rei y Lita te asesoran para que concurses en ese evento de patinaje, Amy te pondra al tanto en lo que a Medicina se refiere y yo la hermosa Diosa del Amor te hare un cambio de Look-**

**-Venus tiene razon princesa, dejelo en nuestras manos tenemos una semana-**

**-Manos a la obra-**

**...END FLASH BACK...**

**Y asi pues emprendimos la ardua tarea de convertirme en una autentica princesa, llame a Anthony para decirle que cambie de opinion y la verdad lo note muy entusiasmado solo le pedi que no le mencionara nada a mi adorado "primito" queria ver su cara de sorpresa.**

**Ahora me encuentro totalmente diferente, mi cabello antes largo atado en dos bombones, ahora lo tengo un poco mas abajo de los hombros risado totalmente, mi rostro antes sin un apice de maquillaje ahora esta finamente maquillado, llevo un vestido color durazno ceñodo al cuerpo en un corcel y luego de caida libre, dos pequeños tirantes en mis hombros, al parecer el trabajo de Mina, Setsuna y Hotaru dio resultado, estoy muy diferente fisicamente.**

**Pero el cambio no solo fue fisico, luego de Arduas horas de entrenamiento mental, Ami logro enseñarme muchas cosas sobre medicina y al menos tengo la certesa de que no me quedare dormida, al contrario al parecer el tema me intereso mas de lo previsto.**

**Luego de largas horas de ensayo y paciencia me pude convertir en toda una señorita, claro que de mas esta decir que les di mas de un dolor de cabeza a Haruka y Michiru, sobretodo con el papelon que arme en el Restaurant donde casi lo destrose por completa pero no fue mi culpa, si no de los malditos tacones que me hicieron poner, con los cuales no podia dar mas de medio paso sin tropezar...pobres pero creo que valio la pena.**

**El de Lita y Rei tampoco fue trabajo facil, para empezar tuvieron que ayudar a sostenerme pues no podia mantenerme en pie, pero luego de centenares de caidas y mas caidas al fin logre patinar como la mas experta.**

**Y pues esta es la nueva Serena Tsukino, madura, inteligente, con porte y elegancia, quien diria que hace una semana era todo lo contrario, pero aun falta la prueba de fuego, ver como toma mi adorado "primito" todo esto..jejeje...ya quiero ver su cara.**

**-Serena tonta apresurate ya llego Anthony- ecuche afuera de la puerta**

**-Mama Sere sal que te queremos ver-**

**-Si Sere sal!!!-**

**-Mina me estas empujando-**

**-Callate Rei estoy en mi casa y empujo a quien quiera y cuando se me antoje-**

**Reia entretenida de escuchar a mis amigas, todas son muy buenas conmigo, hasta Mina me presto su casa para cambiarme pues mi papa ni loco me dejaba dar un paso afuera con el vestido que traigo, ahora mismo se me hace estar escuchando su voz "a donde vas a un burdel, no señorita usted no sale de aqui desnuda como esta" exagerado de su parte si, pero ese esra mi papa sobreprotector.**

**-Princesa dese prisa-**

**-Ya voy Setsuna, soy Serena-**

**Me di un ultimo vistaso en el espejo y me diriji hasta la puerta gire levemente la perilla y...**

**-pummmm!!!- ese fue el ruido de todas mis amigas cayendo al piso, desde la alocada de Mina hasta la delicada de Michiru**

**-Que hacian pegadas a la puerta, como creia que iba a poder salir??- pregunte fingiendo enojo y aguantando la risa**

**- Lo sentimos Serena- decia Amy levantandose sumamente ruborizada y avergonzada**

**-Solo queriamos verte- decia Mina aun en el suelo**

**-Te agradeceria que te quites de encima, Mina-**

**-Lo siento Setsuna- Mina se levanto y rio nerviosamente**

**- quietense todas!!!- grito sonoramente Haruka quien era aplastada por Lita, Rei, Hotaru y Michiru**

**Como alma que lleva el diablo todas se levantaron y por primera ves me miraron de frente**

**Todas menos Setsuna ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, al parecer las impacte, Setsuna por su parte sonreia con satisfaccion**

**-Eres tu Serena??- Preguntaban Rei y Mina con su fama de escandalosas revisandome de arriba a abajo y por todos lados**

**-Si, soy yo- dije con una gota en mi cabeza**

**-Te ves maravillosa, cabeza de bombom-**

**-Gracias- dije timidamente, la mirada de todas me ponia mas nerviosa aun de lo que ya estaba**

**-El joven Anthony la espera en la sala-**

**-Gracias, chicas, de verdad gracias-**

**-No nos agradescas tanto ahora Serena tonta, nos agradeceras despues al ver la cara del idiota ese-**

**-Recuerde princesa que estremos ahi para arreglarte para la competencia ok-**

**-Si- Asenti levemente, tome mi abrig me lo puse y nos dirijimos hasta la sala **

**Encontramos a Anthony distraido mirando un cuadro al pie de la chimenea, cuando volteo pude ver que traia un frac color gris y un abrig marron muy bonito, se veia realmente guapisimo, mas aun sin aquellas gafas, vi que puso cara de horror al ver a Haruka, me imagine que Haruka habia teido una charla con el, luego volteo a verme y creo que tambien lo sorprendi pues se sonrrojo fuertemente, despues de un silencio un poco incomodo, decidi romper el hielo.**

**-Nos vamos?- Pregunte**

**-Ah..si- Dijo debilmente despues de salir de su trance**

**-Bueno pues vamos- Dije tomandolo de la mano y obligandolo a moverse, empiezo a creer que Haruka tiene una influencia muy fuerte pues el pobre chico no deja de mirarla con miedo.**

**Llegamos a la salida y nos encontrams con su coche uno muy boito identico al de mi "primito" solo que de color gris. Avanzamos hasta el auto, Haruka se acerco disimuladamente a Anthony y le susurro algo, no logre escuchar pero vi que el pbre chico se tenso mucho. **

**Me abrio la puerta del auto, subi a el y luego se subio el y manejo rumbo hacia un salon llamado La Meison ahi se llevaria a cabo el dichoso congreso, durante este trayecto, la verdad me esta incomodando el silencio**

**-No le hagas caso a Haruka, ella aveces exagera-**

**-ella???- vi su cara de confusion**

**-si, ella, Haruka es una mujer-**

**-Queeeee!!!-**

**-Si, pero es muy sobreprotectora, y creo que te dijo alg que te asusto no es asi?-**

**-Bueno la verdad si, me dijo que si te ponia una mano encima me iba a castrar y aunque sea mujer la creo capaz- su respuesta me dejo perpleja, la verdad Haruka si que sabe espantar a los chicos**

**-No te preocupes, no la creo capaz- Una mentirita blanca para no asustar mas al chico**

**-Menos mal, sabes te ves hermosa, nunca te habia visto asi es una verdadera sorpresa-**

**-Gracias, pero ademas de eso te tengo otra sorpresa-**

**-Cual?- me pregunto impaciente**

**-Si te lo digo, no seria sorpresa-**

**Despues de un largo trayecto llegamos a La Meison, es sorprendentemente grande y elegante y eso que solo es por afuera, supongo que por dentro debe ser mas esplendorosa aun. Me abrio la puerta del auto y baje del auto, hacia un poco de frio.**

**Caminamos hasta la entrada donde nos preguntarn nuestros nombres y luego muy ablamente nos pidieron los abrigos.**

**Estamos caminando por un pasadiso, cuando al fin llegamos pude ver un magnifico salon pintado en un tono melon suave, cortinas de color shampagne al igual que los manteles de las mesas circulares finamente decoradas con rosas rojas en el centro y de fondo una magnifica pista de hielo que de seguro es donde se llevaria a cabo la competecia, ademas a un lado hay un estrado donde de seguro el orador dara la conferencia. Ahora que veo todo bien, cor razon Setsuna insistio tanto en este color de Vestido, yo preferia el blanco pero ella dijo "Te veras muy palida" y ahora entiendo de seguro ella ya sabia el color de la decoracion.**

**Trato de buscar a mi "primito" con la mirada pero hay mucha gente..hasta que bingo! en una mesa relativamente cerca al centro de la pista de hielo, lo encuentro se veia guapisimo con su acostumbrado tuxedo negroy una camisa blanca, pero el muy adorable estaba sumamente entrenido con una pelirroja exageradamente voluptuosa para mi gusto y vestida con un apretadisimo vestido rojo sangre y un hombre canoso ya mayor vestido con un tern negr al lado de una mujer tambien mayor de cabellos marrones que al parecer es su esposa.**

**De pronto siento que todos nos miran y es que estamos caminando por el centro de ellos, igo murmullos como "Que guapa es", "Quien sera?", "Que bonita pareja" entre otras.**

**-A donde vamos?- pregunto pues vamos en direccion hacia mi "primo"**

**-Olvide decirte que nuestra mesa es la misma que la de Darien, no te importa verdad?- **

**-No- le digo tratando de que mis piernas no me fallen**

**Al fin llegamos y Darien y la pelirroja nos dan la espalda, los unicos que se percatan de nuestra presencia son la otra pareja.**

**-Buenas noches- dice Anthony e imediatamente la pelirroja y Darien voltean a vernos**

**Siento su mirada incredula y totalmente sorprendida sobre mi**

**-Serena!-**

**-La conoces Darien?- dice la pelirroja con voz melosa**

**- Doctor Yamazaki, Sra. Yamazaki, Marion les presento a mi pareja de esta noche la prima del Doctor Chiba, Serena Tsukino- derrepente el rostro de Darien perdio color**

**-Buenas noches es un palcer conocerlos- Digo cordialmente - Buenas noches "PRIMITO"- tratando de resaltar la ultima palabra**

**-Tanto gusto- Dijo la Señora Yamazaki**

**-Buenas noches Señorita Tsukino es un placer tenerla aqui- Dijo el Sr. Yamazaki depositando un beso en mi mano**

**-Serena porfavor Señor y Señora Yamazaki-**

**-Entonces tu puedes decirme Albert-**

**-Y ami Estela-**

**-No sabia que tenia un familiar y menos una prima tan bonita Doctor Chiba-**

**-Es que a Darien no le gusta hablar mucho de su vida privada, ademas somos primos lejanos- Menti en vista de que Darien estaba petrificado**

**-Oh..pero que mal educado, tomen asiento porfavor- dijo Albert**

**Enseguida Anthony me extendio el asiento y tome asiento presisamente en frente de Darien y Anthony a mi lado**

**-Darien estas muy callado?- le pregunto Marion**

**-no, no es nada- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, al parecer no podia creer que yo estuviera ahi**

**- Doctor Yamazaki quien sera el expositor?- Pregunto Anthony**

**-Bueno Doctor Anderson el expositor sera el Doctor Mora Pabon un cardiologo muy reconocido-**

**- Disculpe que me inmiscuya pero se Refiere al Doctor Guillermo Mora Pabon el que explico la teoria sobre el uso de la Terapia Electrica en la Cardiologia- mencione y enseguida pude ver que Darien se atraganto con el vino que bebia**

**-Cuidado Darien que te paso?- preguntaba Marion**

**-Cof, cof...no fue nada no te preocupes-**

**-Serena veo que estas muy informada al respecto-**

**-Un poco, la verdad esa teoria me intereso mucho-**

**-Y digame Serena, usted aun no termina la preparatoria verdad?-**

**-No aun no Albert, pero me falta poco-**

**-Y que es lo que piensa estudiar?-**

**-Esta ultima semana he estado informandome sobre varias carreras, me inclino mas hacia la medicina, la cardiologia llamo mucho mi atencion-**

**-En realidad es una carrera muy interesante...y digame que informacion tiene sobre nuestro expositor-**

**-Bueno en relidad no mucha, solo se la terapia eléctrica en cardiología está encaminada a transferir electrones al miocardio, su mayor utilidad está dada en la cardioversión y desfibrilación. La terapia eléctrica cumple las leyes de la electricidad y el mayor factor a vencer es la impedancia o resistencia al flujo de electrones. Para mejorar la efectividad de la terapia eléctrica se han ideado diferentes formas en la onda de choque, en la duración y la polaridad. Esta terapia ha logrado consolidarse como el tratamiento de elección del paro cardiorrespiratorio secundario a fibrilación ventricular y taquicardia ventricular sin pulso. Es igualmente el tratamiento de elección en taquiarritmias con compromiso hemodinámico. Pese a sus grandes ventajas tiene efectos secundarios que se deben conocer adecuadamente para dar un tratamiento oportuno- Cuando termine de hablar pude ver los ojos de Darien abiertos como platos, agradesco mucho a Amy por empaparme del tema**

**-Valla es usted una basta conocedora del tema, Doctor Chiba esta usted muy callado esta noche-**

**-No es nada Doctor Yamazaki-**

**De repente subio al estrado el Doctor Mora, comienza a hablar sobre la Teoria, por mas que treto de concentrarme en el tema no puedo, la mirada de Darien fija en mi es muy penetratante, no puedo concentrarme en lo mas minimo.**

**Ya lleva diez minutos en el estrado y no entiendo ni media palabra de lo que habla, me siento muy nerviosa Darien no deja de mirarme y ahora no es solo el, Anthony tambien me mira. Nunca pense que fuera tan dificil aguantar las miradas, me estan poniendo sumamente nerviosa y no se que hacer...Ayuda porfavor!!!**

**Media hora!..media hora!!! en la que no he podido concentrarme, son dos miradas muy penetrantes las que tengo encima mio, por un lado mi amado "primito" con esos ojos azul marino que me enloquecen y por el otro el tierno Anthony con una mirada mas dulce pero igual de penetrante.**

**Una hora y media y todo sigue igual como al principio, aunque al menos ahora me libre de la mirada de Anthony quien a vuelto a poner toda su atencion en el expositor, yo sigo fingiendo ver al expositor pero de reojo estoy mirando a mi adorado principe, el cual creo que ya esta empezando a pagar el haberme subestimado, despues de que su mirada al principio fuera de sorpresa y confusion, que luego pasara a admiracion y luego a idiotizacion ahora puedo percibir CELOS..jejje..deberian estar las chicas aqui, por primera ves en mi vida puedo ver en los ojos de Darien celos, pero yo no me quedo atraz, la tal Marioncita no lo deja de mirar, pero tranquila Serena, respira..1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10...a quien se le habra ocurrido que contando hasta diez te calmas..la verdad conmigo no funciona.**

**Dos horas y porfin el bendito expositor baja de estrado, la verdad estoy sorprendida de mi misma, pude aguantar toda la conferencia si siquiera bostezar..jejeje ese es un gran logro.**

**-Estuvo muy interesante el disurso, no es asi SERENA- Darien me hablo y pude notar muy bien resaltadas las letras de mi nombre**

**-Claro PRIMITO- hice lo mismo ante lo cual solo lo escuche gruñir por lo bajo.**

**De repente se acercan los mozos con las cartas para pedir los platillos.**

**-Que se van a servir?- Dice caballerosamente el Mozo y veo la cara de horror de Darien**

**-Primero las damas- dice Albert extendiendome a Marion, a mi y a su esposa las cartas**

**-Yo quiero como aperitivo Caviar y un Pollo a la Naranja- dice la Señora**

**-Yo igual que la Señora- dice Marion tratando de Sonar fina**

**La verdad yo tengo mucha hambre y me comeria un toro completo, pero recuerdo las palabras de Michiru "Templanza Serena, templanza"**

**- De aperitivo Vino Blanco Porfavor y una Ensalada de Pollo, gracias- puedo ver en la cara de sorpresa de Darien..jejeje..no se lo esperaba**

**Luego le paso la carta a mi acompañante**

**-Lo mismo que la Señorita- dice Anthony sin siquiera ver la carta**

**-Igual que la SEÑORITA- Dice Darien de mala gana**

**-Lo mismo que mi esposa- dice finalmente Albert**

**La comida paso aparentemente con calma, al parecer Darien estaba sorprendido de que yo no deborara los alimentos de un solo bocado, sino al contrario trate de demorarme lo mas posible conversando amenamente con la Señora de temas sin importancia, siempre bajo la mirada espectante de Anthony y una de sorpresa de Darien. Luego que los mozos retiraron nuestros platillos mi acompañante pregunto...**

**-Que sigue Doctor Yamazaki?-**

**-Pues el concurso de patinaje sobre hielo- al escuchar eso me sobresalte**

**-Primero no se iba a oficiar el baile?- pregunte un tanto nerviosa**

**-Asi es pero al parecer hubo cambio de planes- palideci e inmediatamente como un resorte salte de mi asiento, ante esto todas las miradas se posaron en mi**

**-Me disculparan pero voy al tocador y vuelvo- dije sumamente sonrojada por la mirada de todos**

**Espere que todo volviera a la normalidad y luego me acerque al oido de Anthony y le susurre**

**-Voy por la sorpresa- despues de eso senti un cuchillo atravesar mis ojos, sin quererlo Darien me habia visto y ahora lo veo todo rojo y apretando los puños**

**Salgo de ahi lo mas rapido que puedo, no quiero morir antes de mi debut artistico, sigo caminando pero de un momento a otro me estanco, siento que mi mano es sujetada con fuerza y derrepente quedo frente a frente a unos ojos azules marinos.**

**-Que pasa?- susurro con la garganta seca, la voz se me quiebra.**

**No me dice nada y me jala hasta el jardin trasero de aquel lugar**

**-Que haces aqui?- me pregunta y veo en sus ojos claramente entre celos y rabia**

**Por un momento me quedo muda no se que responder, pero luego recuerdo claramente las palabras de Setsuna "Enteresa ante todo"**

**-Que no ves disfrutando de la conferencia- le dije altiva**

**-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que haces con ANTHONY?- casi me grita**

**-Es mi pareja "PRIMITO"- De pronto su rostro se tranquilizo**

**-yo Sere, la verdad es que-**

**-La verdad es que yo te avergonzaba y por eso dijiste que yo ers tu prima no es asi?-**

**-No, no era eso Sere amor-**

**-Entonces que era Darien, porque de verdad no entiendo- le dije y me di la vuelta para que no viera mis lagrimas**

**-Lo siento de verdad, es solo que pues tengo un amigo que tiene una enamorada de tu edad y pues siempre lo estan fastidiando y yo no queria que pase lo mismo conmigo..me entiendes verdad amor?-**

**-Mira Darien ahora no tengo tiempo, mas tarde hablamos- y sali de ahi, dejando a mi "primito" solo**

**Estuve caminando por los pasillos hasta que alguien jalo mi mano y me metio a una habitacion que parecia camerin, estuve tentada a gritar pero entonces vi ocho caras conocidas.**

**-chicas!!!-**

**-Princesa, estamos aqui para arreglarla, no hay tiempo que perder- y como dijo Setsuna inmediatamente todas se me acercaron y empezaron a vestirme**

**Despues de pacientes 15 minutos, ya estaba lista, Lita me jalo hacia el espejo y pude ver mi imagen. Tenia una blusa blanco que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros con una blonda de encaje que adornaba perfectamente el contorno de mi busto, una falda pequeña de dos tiempos blanca tambien con la misma blonda de encaje al filo y unas pantis blancas semi transparentes.**

**-Gatita te ves preciosa-**

**-Papa Haruka tiene razon, mama Sere estas bellisima-**

**De pronto tocaron la puerta**

**-Es su turno-**

**Sali extremadamente nerviosa de aquella habitacion, de pronto me encuentro en medio de la pista de patinaje, veo que todos me miran y no puedo evitar sonrrojarme en especial por la mirada de Darien y Anthony.**

**Hago una reverencia de saludo inicial y mi rutina empieza al son de la musica.**

**_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on_**

**_Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on_**

**Comence a hacer un reconocimiento inicial de la pista, patinando y dando giros leves, no iba a malgastar mi energia ahora, lo mejor lo dejaria para el final.**

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on_

La melodia era tan suave y melodiosa que yo siento que soy una pluma y me dejo llevar por la dulce musica. Siento la mirada de mi principe sobre mi y no puedo evitar que unas lagrimas de dolor surquen mi rostro.

_Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
and never let go till we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you  
one true time I hold to  
in my life we'll always go on._

Aquellas lagrimas caen al piso y se pierden en la inmensidad de la pista, la melodia esta por terminar, y yo aumento el ritmo de mis movimientos haciendo giros mucho mas peligrosos y mas coordinados.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on._

_There is some love that will not  
go away._

Siento que cada una de mis vertebras se mueven al son de la musica, tengo preparado un gran final de ensueño.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
and I know that my heart will go on  
we'll stay forever this way  
you are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on._

Despues de un giro triple, Termine de patinar y me retiro con la respiracion a flor de piel y tambien entre un estallido de palmas y vitoreos.

Salgo d ela pista y me encuentro con mis amigas quienes me reciben entre palmas y abrazos.

-Lo hizo magnificamente princesa-

-la alumna supero a las maestras no es asi Rei-

-Totalmente de acuerdo Lita-

-Shh!! cayense van a anunciar a la ganadora-

-No se por que haces tanto escandalo, si ya sabemos que la princera ganara-

-Mas le vale por que si no!-

-Ya callate Haruka-

El presentador dijo unas cuantas palabras y de ahi paso a anunciar a la ganadora, me encontraba super nerviosa en ese momento el presentador dijo mi nombre...era yo!!!...no lo podia creer!!!

Fui empujada pormis amigas hasta el escenario, el presentador me extendio un ramillete de rosas rojas y un trofeo, y me invito a que dijera unas palabras...estaba nerviosa..y ahora que digo???!!!

-Buenas noches, ante todo quiero agradecer a las personas que hicieron posibles esto, a mis amigas : Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, chicas gracias por confiar en mi tambien quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes y dirigir unas palabras a una persona muy especial...Quiero que sepas que apesar de todo lo que pienses de mi "mi corazon seguira latiendo"..principe...muchas gracias-

Me retire de ahi entre aplausos y nuevamente me recibieron mis amigas con abrazos, me llevaron hacia el camerin y en menos de 15 minutos volvia tener el vestido puesto.

-Despues me diran como es que estan aqui todas??-

-Eso es una sorpresa preparada para el final gatita-

-Bueno princesa es hora que regrese a la cena-

-Vamos, anada Serena tonta y demuestrale a ese principe de pacotilla quien es mejor-

-Gracias Rei, chicas-

Sali del camerin y me diriji hacia el salon. Entre y me acerque hacia la mesa donde me estaban esperando.

-Señorita Serena, bailo increiblemente!!!- me dijo Albert quien se habia percatado de mi presencia

-Muchas gracias- Respondi, me siento cohibida

- Albert tiene razon, tienes madera para eso querida-

-Gracias Estela-

Anthony se paro y me arrimo el asiento

-Serena debo decirte que estuviste genial-

-Gracias Anthony-

-Valla sorpresa, tu prima si que tiene talento-

-mmmm- esa fue la respuesta de Darien ante el comentario de Marion

De pronto el presentador menciono que se daba inicio al Baile Central con la musica a cargo de "Michiru Kahio, Haruka Tenon y las Otras"

Casi me da un infarto cuando vi en el escenario a todas mis amigas, y creo que Darien tambien paso por lo mismo pues sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas de lo normal. Haruka en el piano, Michiru en el violin, Mina y Rei de vocalistas, Hotaru, Lita y Setsuna en los coros y Amy en el arpa.

Rei tomo la palabra y dijo

-Buenas noches, esperamos que esten pasando una preciosa velada, la primera cancion que tocaremos es para una persona muy especial, la persona mas importante para todas nosotras..esto es para ti princesa...**"moonlight densetsu"******

_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute,  
yume no naka nara ieru,  
shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen,  
ima sugu aitai yo,  
nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight,  
denwa mo dekinai Midnight,  
datte junjou dou shiyou,  
haato wa mangekyou._

**Realmente una sorpresa y lo que mas me sorprendio fue que ..no lo hacian tan mal, Darien se levanto de su asiento, me ha extendido el brazo para bailar, yo acepte gustosa. **

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare,  
nandomo meguri-au,  
seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue,  
onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu._

**Nos dirijimos al centro de la pista, el coloca sus manos en mi cintura y yo enlaso las mias alrededor de su cuello.**

**-Estas hermosa esta noche- me susurra y siento una de-scarga electrica pasar por mi cuerpo**

-Gracias-**  
****  
_Mo ichido futari de weekend,  
kami-sama kanaete happy-end,_**

Anata ni kubittake.

**-Serena te tengo que pedir disculpas mi princesa fui un tonto al negarte, perdoname princesa- Mire sus ojos directamente para saber si era verdad lo que me estaba diciendo y me sorprendio encontrarlos llorosos -Princesa hoy me demostrastes que eres la mejor mujer sobre la tierra, la que amo con toda mi alma y la que siempre amare-******

_Deatta toki no natsukashii,  
manazashi wasurenai,  
ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru,  
guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo,_

**Me quede en silencio meditando sus palabras...Yo lo amo y no puedo estar enojada con el, ademas en parte tenia razon, no debe ser nada bonito tener en ves de una mujer, una niña a quien cuidar**

**-Serena- Mas que decir mi nombre, fue como una suplica**

**-Sh!, no digas nada te perdono mi - y me pegue mas a el,apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho**

_Fushigi-na kiseki kurosu-shite  
nandomo meguri-au,  
seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue,  
onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu,  
shinjite-iru no mirakuru romansu_

La cancion termino y el y yo nos miramos a los ojos, nuestros rostros se acercan lentamente hasta rosar nuestros labios y poco a poco nos besamos, este beso es tan especial, tan diferente a los demas, me siento en las nubes, flotando por la alegria.

Todos nos estan aplaudiendo, definitivamente somos el centro de atraccion, nos separamos lentamente y muy sonrrojados...

Nos dirijimos hacia la mesa, donde nos esperaban

-Exelente eleccion doctor Chiba,lo felicito se lleva usted un tesoro-

-Cuidela Doctor- fueron als palabras de los esposos Yamazaki

-Felicidades Serena, Darien- Nos dijo Anthony con una sonrisa sincera

Marion solo se retiro de ahi, sin decir ni media palabra.

Despues de 2 horas en donde mis amigas se lucieron tocando todo su repertorio, Darien se ofrecio llevarme a mi casa, pero a medio camino nos bajar y mirar la luna desde el puente...

-La luna se ve hermosa desde aqui- le comente apoyada en el barndal

-No tanto como tu- me abraza por la espalda-

-Darien por que dijiste que era tu prima?-

-Serena la verdad es que eres menor que yo y pues mis amigos me dirian pervertido..pero te prometo que nunca mas dire esas cosas de ahora en adelante eres mi novia adorada, mi princesa, solo mia-

-Eso espero principe-

-Ahora dime tu, que te paso esta noche???...verdaderamente estas irreconocible-

-shinjite-iru no mirakuru romansu, Darien-

Y nuevamente un beso bajo la luz de la Luna, un beso donde dos almas se entregan mente, alma y corazon

...OWARI...

* * *

Holas!!!!

Bueno aqui les traigo un One-shot que espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos Reviews...

Bueno la primera cancion es "My heart will go on" (Mi corazon seguira latiendo) de Celine Dion

La Segunda Cancion es "moonlight densetsu" ( la leyenda de la luz de luna) del mismo anime.

Para los que no sepan "shinjite-iru no mirakuru romansu" significa "Es el milagro del amor"

Gracias por leer mi fanfic

Se despide

Su amiga y fiel servidora

Kokoro No Tsuki...Lams


End file.
